ET GENUS SALUTARIS
by Nezsita
Summary: Espiar a tu profe. Despues de la escuela puede ser un horrendo reto.. ¿Pero que pasaria si te enteras que estan planiando la aniquilacion de todo tu clan?- mundo alterno donde existen los brujos y los vampiros
1. capitulo 1 ¿verdad o reto?

Capítulo 1: ¿Verdad o reto?

¿Cómo demonios había terminado metida en esto? Me preguntaba una y otra vez mientras camina sin rumbo alguno. Una vocecita molesta me lo dijo: _Todo fue por culpa de Luisa y Edith._

He sido amiga de ellas desde que tengo uso de razón y, por tanto, sabía de sus horribles retos. Aún sabiendo, no pude hacer nada para detenerlas. El recuerdo de ese día, donde mi vida cambio, todavía permanece en mi memoria.

—_Y qué elijes, ¿Verdad o reto? —me preguntó Luisa, sonriendo._

—… _reto — le contesté no tan convencida de mi respuesta y rogando que me pusieran un reto fácil. Algo así como, depilarte las piernas._

—_Bien… como todos saben hoy es viernes y el profesor Vital tiene la tarde libre…— comenzó a decir Edith._

— _¿QUÉ TIENE QUE VER EL ÚNICO PROFESOR MORTAL EN EL RETO? —grité desesperada._

_Ella sonrió de una manera extraña. No comprendí su actitud y empecé a asustarme. No me olía nada bien lo que vendría. Aguante la respiración, esperando a que dijese algo. Al fin, luego de unos segundos de un silencio incomodo, ella dijo._

— _Tiene mucho que ver…tu reto será: Seguirlo toda la tarde y la noche para poder saber que hace un mortal._

_Sentí cierto grado de temor y solo por el tono en que lo hizo: Una orden._

— _¡¿QUÉ? — Chillé horrorizada por el reto. — NO. — negué de inmediato. — ¡Están locas!_

_Las dos me miraron y resoplaron por mis palabras. __Tal vez pensaban que diría algo así__. Me tensé ante ese pensamiento_

—_Está bien…si no quieres, no te podemos obligar pero…— A Edith se le formó una sonrisa en su rostro, la cual temí. — igual tendrás que hacer otro…y sé me ocurre uno… ¿Qué te parecería ir y besar a Efrén y de paso, convertirte en la nueva reina de Livelu.?_

— _¡Sí! — gritó Luisa. —Seríamos primas._

_Era imposible negar que a ambas les atraía la idea. A mí, en cambio, no._

—_NO— volví a negar. —… prefiero seguir toda la tarde al viejo cascarrabias del profesor Omer, total ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? _

Lo que no sabía era que me llevaría a cosas que jamás imagine.


	2. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2: ¿Qué tan malo?

Les contaré porqué mi día fue malo. Estuve cerca de un cuarto de hora en un supermercado buscando una leche ¿Quién en su sano juicio desperdicia ese tiempo de su único día libre? Yo, y no lo niego.

Estaba en eso cuando vi al profesor Omer, mi objetivo. Recordé la apuesta y gruñí en el recuerdo, pero lo tenía que hacer ya que había aceptado perseguirlo. Miré el reloj, eran las siete. Pensé un momento antes de actuar. ¿Tendría el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo?, ¿Cuánto? Tras pensarlo unos segundos, di con la respuesta. Tenía tres horas para cumplir con una parte de la apuesta. Me dije que era suficiente tiempo antes que dieran las diez de la noche y llegará al internado, y Madame Eoni me diese uno de sus sermones.

Suspire largamente, camine hasta mi moto y la eche andar para llegar a él, cosa que no demoro mucho. Sin hacer el menor ruido, me acerque, trepe la ventana de un almacén, en el cual se había metido y me subí a un estante. No se notaba mucho qué era lo que había en el almacén, estaba muy oscuro. En ese momento, las nubes se dispersaron, dejando ver una brillante luna que ilumino por completo la cuadra en donde me encontraba_. Buena suerte_ Pensé y sin pensarlo, sonreí. Mire, entonces, de nuevo al dichoso almacén y me percaté que dentro de él habían cuatro personas, esto incluía al profesor.

Una mujer extravagante con el pelo rubio, rellenita y con un muy pegado vestido rojo sangre hasta el piso. Otra, que vestía unos jeans y una camiseta, de pelo negro. Se me hacía muy familiar. Sacudí mi cabeza, ya descubriría quién era. Un señor, también muy extravagante, con una capa azul turquesa y que tenía el pelo blanco, y, por último el profesor, que no era más que un viejo de unos 45 años con el pelo café, algunas canas y gordito.

—Hasta que llegas. — alegó la mujer que vestía extravagante. Se notaba de mal humor. —… pensábamos que te habías quedado dormido. —termino de decir sarcásticamente.

—Miranda. — dijo el profesor entrecerrando los ojos, algo disgustado. — cada día estás más dramática, solo fueron unos 10 minutos.

—Como sea. — replicó la señora que se me hacía familiar, haciendo un gesto de impaciencia. — Comencemos con la reunión — miro a cada uno de los presentes fijamente. — Espero que no se hayan olvidado de cuál es el propósito por el que nos reunimos.

—Lo sabemos, Haley. —dijo el señor que vestía extravagante, perdiendo la paciencia. — Hay que ponernos de acuerdo, los lyvelus están cada día más fuertes, y eso sumado a lo de la elegida, que pronto despertará, nos hacen que el tiempo que habíamos presupuesto, se agote.

Lo dicho por el señor trago una mirada de horror por parte de todos. Yo, por mi parte no entendía nada ¿El tiempo? ¿Los Lyvelus? ¿Por qué se hacían más fuertes? Esto hizo que sintiera curiosidad, por lo que me acerque un poco más, procurando no hacer ruido y seguí oyendo. Por lo que pude ver, el semblante de horror había cambiado a serio.

—Si querido. — dijo Miranda, que parecía la más calmada. —Pero Daniel, recuerda que el único con poderes aquí eres tú, y eso es una ventaja para nosotros.

—Y tú, recuerda que si los uso mucho podrían localizarme, Amore mío- la contradijo, sonriendo burlescamente, pero con cierta dulzura.

Mire sorprendida. _¿Serían pareja?_ Me encogí de hombros al no hallar respuesta. Volví, entonces, a concentrar mi mirada en el almacén.

—Solo tenemos un máximo de tres meses antes de la luna de primavera y después de eso… serán invencibles. — informó Omer.

Aunque la información les incomodo, hicieron como si no les importará. Cada uno, al parecer, tenía con que contraatacar.

— Ya tengo todos los Adids del lado oeste…somos, fácilmente, unos veinte. —dijo orgullosa Miranda

—Yo, casi convenzo a los del sur. De convencerlos, seríamos diez. — informó Daniel. — ¿Y ustedes? — preguntó, alzando sus cejas, a Omer y Haley.

—A mí ni me mires. Estoy muy ocupado espiando a esos niñatos- se excusó Omer.

Miranda y Daniel le miraron con furia. Esa excusa era patética, pero decidieron quedarse callados y escuchar a Haley.

—Pues yo he conseguido la mitad de los ingredientes…eso es algo. — Haley se encogió de hombros.

¿Ingredientes? Había algo aquí que no me calzaba. No entendía nada. Antes de que pudiese pensar algo más, volvieron a hablar.

—Está bien. — suspiró Daniel. — Ya es tarde… pronto darán las 8:30 y se cerrará el portal…adiós colegas míos- se despidió, tomándole la mano a Miranda. – Y recordar SANGRANTE CORZON es su familia ahora.

Antes que pudiese cerrar los ojos, él había desaparecido junto a Miranda. Pronto, Omer y Haley, les siguieron, quedando el almacén vacío.

Me quede estática en mi lugar, procesando todo lo que había escuchado. Parecía misterioso y horroroso. Pasado unos segundos, quise bajarme del estante, pero tuve mala suerte, ya que al bajar pase a patear un bote, el cual cayó haciendo un sonoro ruido.

— ¿Hay alguien allí?- preguntó Haley nervioso. Al parecer no se había ido como pensaba. Gruñí de impotencia y de mi mala suerte.

— ¡salga! —gritó de nuevo. Al no hallar respuesta, salió rumbo donde me encontraba. e

Me paralice _¿Qué hago? ¡Ayuda!_ Pensé con desesperación. Entonces recordé a Edith y la clase que me dio, cambios. Sonreí sin proponerlo y me convertí en un gatito, justo cuando Haley llevaba a mí.

—Oh…solo es un lindo gatito. Le has dado un susto a mami. —Dicho esto me tomo en sus manos y acarició mi pelo. Luego de eso, se marcho.

Suspiré aliviada y volví a mi estado original. Tenía que darle las gracias a Edith cuando la viera. Al ser más pequeña que ella, no había podido tomar esa clase, solo pociones.

Camine por varios minutos, pensando en todo lo que había pasado, en todo lo que había oído. ¿Qué tan mala podía ser la apuesta? Solo el tiempo lo diría. Por ahora solo sabía que mi aburrido profesor de historia, Omer, era un traidor que confabulaba contra de los Lyvelus, el clan más poderoso de los brujos.

* * *

><p>gracias a kathe por ayudarme y aceptar ser mi beta!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

no,nome avia muerto ni me raptaron los ovnis solo q am ¿recuerdan en crepusculo donde bella tenia que esperar casi 30 minuitos para entrar a internet? donde estaba como envidiaba a esa bella estaba en un rancho se imaginan sin internet ni resepcion para el telefono dios casi y me vuelvo loca ha bueno creo que ya estaba asi xd aqui les dejo el 3er cap.

* * *

><p>CAPITULO TRES: MIST*BAR<p>

-Estoy arto!- grito Efraín, la verdad todos lo estábamos, ase mas de 3 semanas que había descubierto a SANGRANTE Corazón y desde el siguiente día nos pusimos a entrenar, esta de mas decir que la presión de la escuela sumado a los entrenamientos diarios de mas de dos horas hacían al ambiente un poco estresante.

-chicos es sábado,¿ podríamos hacer algo que nos guste?- pregunto Edith con vos cansada, al lado de ella se encontraba un estresado Koth, abrasándola por la cintura.

-¡ si!¿Que tal si nos vamos al Mist*bar- pregunto Luisa esperanzada y de pronto animada por el plan, y todos sonrieron junto con ella.

El Mist*bar es el único antro/bar del pueblo y no esta de mas decir que estaba en el callejón perdido, que era una calle perpendicular a la calle principal, en ese callejón había todo para todas las criaturas que Vivian en ese extraño pueblo, desde tiendas de ingredientes para pócimas, libros antiguos, todo lo te puedas imaginar, claro que se tenia prohibida la entrada a los humanos y para asegurarse de que ninguno sea o tan valiente o tan entupido o tal ves ambos como para entrar allí, tenían un guardián de piedra custodiando la entrada.

Los chicos se fueron y nosotras nos fuimos a la casa de Edith allí nos arreglamos, la verdad a mi no me llamaba mucho la atención ir al antro pero si eso las hacia felices por mi estaba bien.

En menos de 30 minutos estaba envuelta en un hermoso conjunto de shorts negros y blusa blanca y unos tacones bajos, estaba maquillada y peinada por Edith.

Estábamos todos reunidos en la entrada en el callejón, ya pasaban de las 8 y estaba muy obscuro, pero estábamos los 6: Luisa, Edith, Koth, Bill, Efraín y yo y no creo que nadie se atreviera a molestarnos. En la entrada al antro había una fila larguísima de personas esperando entrar

-miren la fila, entraremos asta las 10- dije asiendo un puchero

-nah, se te olvida con quien vienes- me dijo Koth sonriendo de lado, claro Efraín era el príncipe lyvelus es siguiente en la lista para la corona lyvelus y Koth y Bill eran los príncipes neoni,_ entraremos en un parpadeo_, conciencia tuvo razón entramos sin hacer fila y nos dieron una de las mejores mesas, _al fin soportar al tarado de Efraín tenia recompensas._

Entre baile y baile se hicieron las 12 y me despedí de todos, era sábado y aunque hoy no había toque de queda no quería desvelarme mucho, salí del Mist*bar y vi el callejón muy desierto, estuve tentada a entrar de nuevo y esperar a que alguno de los chicos se quisiera ir _no Dhamar, ya saliste, no seas cobarde, además conociendo a los chicos se van a dar las 5 A.m. antes de que alguno siquiera piense en irse_, en eso tenia razón así que comencé a caminar con la vista fija en mis pies pero cuando estaba a mas de la mitad del camino hacia la salida del callejón escuche a unos tipos paliándose alce la vista y los alcance a ver eran 5 tipos grandes enfrente de un chico, estaban a unos 20 metros de mi y el chico me daba la espalda así que los 5 con solo alzar un poco la viste me podrían ver, quise dar un paso hacia atrás pero uno subió la vista y me vio, sonrío y le dio un codazo al chico que tenia al lado que era el que estaba en medio de los5.

-pero miren chicos, hoy estamos de suerte, encontramos al gran Divad sin sus queridos guardias y de paso a una linda chica con quien divertirnos – dijo entre divertido y socarrón.

El chico que ahora creo se llama Divad, volteo a verme y pude ver como articulo un no antes de gritarle al tipo que antes había hablado.

-ey Joe, deja en paz a la chica, acaso no querías una pelea con migo, déjala en paz y empecemos- en su voz había rabia y coraje pero no miedo, algo que se me hizo muy raro _de seguro es un loco suicida_ tal vez pero esta tratando de salvarnos el trasero _tok tok eres una hechicera _en entrenamiento _tonterías_

-claro, pero antes Alexis, Fernando sujeten a la chica – dos tipos dieron un paso al frente pero e tal Divad fue mas rápido y llego a mi en cuestión de segundos

- no se le acerquen-les gruño ensillándoles los dientes

-sombras Clarisas Yves Browne- dijo el tal Joe apuntando hacia Divad haciendo que el rayo que había invocado le diera en el costado- vamos chico no hagas las cosas mas difíciles ¿si? No tenemos tiempo para que te hagas el héroe- Divad solo gruño pero no se alejo ni un centímetro, los 2 tipos Alexis y Fernando dieron otro paso hacia nosotros.

_¡__Dhamar as algo_! Me grito conciencia y recordé uno de los hechizos que me había enseñado Bill en estas 3 semanas

preotectus Thiers sent.-conjure un escudo protector que nos cubría perfectamente a nosotros 7

chiquilla tonta, ni un maldito escudito puedes hacer bien- me grito Joe a lo que sonreí el al ver mi sonrisa se desconcertó.


End file.
